


An Octopus's Garden

by luciferslegions



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Intersexuality, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Protective Thor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentaclefrost, Tentacles, That's totally a thing, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslegions/pseuds/luciferslegions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I have a dirty mind and there aren’t enough fanfics involving Loki and tentacles in the world (seriously there are like 2 or something).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Octopus's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

Thor was driving him crazy. This was nothing new, but today he was being especially irritating. Loki gave up, he just had to get out of the palace. So he left doppelgangers in various places for Thor to find, then he went to the lake. He hoped that the blonde would believe him to be invisible and give up, or he would ask Heimdall regarding his location and come up with nothing due to his cloaking from the Gatekeeper’s sight.

When Loki reached the lake, he stripped down to his thin, simple underclothing, then hid his boots, armors and whatnot in a patch of shrubbery. Afterwards, he dove into the water and did a few laps to get used to the temperature. He then brought his hands up to the sides of his neck and muttered a spell. Being a shape shifter really came in handy, because he could alter any part of his body that he wished.

When he moved his hands away, a set of gills were on his neck where pale skin used to be. After a couple experimental breaths, Loki pushed himself off and continued deeper into the water. Several schools of fish swam past him, a few bumping his shoulder. He thought ruefully to himself that he couldn’t get rid of Thor, even at the bottom of the lake.

Loki scanned the floor, wondering what sorts of treasure, or trash, had been lost over time. He was brushing his palm over the sand when a large shadow suddenly passed over him. He turned to look over his shoulder, but it was gone. Thinking it was probably a cloud covering the sun, he shrugged and went back to his searching.

Then he saw it again, but before he had a chance to look, an inky black smog surrounded him and filled his gilled lungs. Loki wrapped his fingers around his throat and coughed. His vision started to blur and he felt light-headed, and for a moment he believed he really was about to die. Before he lost all sense of alertness, Loki felt something similar to an arm wrapping around his waist. Only it was slightly…different.

Once the venom had completely entered the bloodstream and the drug had taken effect, a tentacle reeled in the prince’s pliant body and the squid examined its prey with beady eyes. There was too much covering the human’s body, so one tentacle slithered beneath the front of his waistband, and another the back.

After a few seconds of wiggling, Loki’s cock was freed and completely exposed to the cool temperature of the water. A moan escaped his mouth and he rolled his hips. He writhed when something slimy rubbed up and down his shaft before stroking side-to-side across his testicles.

Loki wasn’t sure what was touching him, because it was much too large and firm to be a tongue. But whatever it was, it felt so fucking good, and he never wanted it to stop. He didn’t even care when his pants slid down his legs and off his ankles, lost to the dark waters below him.

He cried out when the strange limb traced a slow circle around his labia while another did the same to his hole. Loki thrust his hips forward, then moaned when he felt a gentle press against his folds. He panted and arched his back as both of his entrances were penetrated, then once the limbs began pumping in and out of him, his body fell slack.

The Kraken observed the human and found that it was enjoying all of this. Usually there is resistance or no reaction at all, but this is a rare thing the squid has seen. A tentacle snaked under the prince’s shirt and raised the material as it made a trek up the male’s torso, pausing to tweak already swollen nipples. The prince gasped, then his arms loosely raised above his head as the garment was removed the rest of the way.

As pleasing as the sounds were that left the prince’s mouth, the squid was somewhat curious about how good that mouth really was. If it compared to the others. It held a tentacle next to the human’s parted lips, then tapped at them when nothing happened. A few seconds passed before the male’s eyes shifted, then a pink tongue poked out and swiped at the tip. He opened his mouth to allow the tentacle access, and his lips were stretched extremely wide. He’d never had experience with anything of this girth, but he had no choice but to try or die.

When the limb began to thrust into him, the same slickness filled Loki’s mouth and covered his lips, which made this a lot less painful for him. Below, he felt constant prodding at his prostate, so he spread his legs to take more in. When a single stroke went across his cock, he came so hard that for a few seconds every muscle in his body locked up. Another press against the sensitive bundle of nerves had him spilling from his cunt.

There was a wet squelching noise every time one of the tentacles pulled out of the human, and the Kraken had to encircle his abdomen to prevent him from sinking to the bottom. After checking its surroundings for any possible threats, the squid wrapped one more tentacle around the prince before pushing off the ground, flinging up a cloud of sand, and returning to its home.

xXxXx

Thor was irritated. No, he was beyond irritated. He was furious. If his brother really thinks sending him on a wild goose chase using his clones is funny, then he has a sick sense of humor. Normally at least one of the copies would be the real Loki. But this time, the Trickster was nowhere to be found. His only chance was Heimdall.

When he arrived at the Observatory, Thor had expected the blank look that the Gatekeeper always wore. But this expression was different. Heimdall almost looked…worried.

“Heimdall, I am looking for—”

“He is in the lake.”

“In the lake?”

“You must hurry, before it is too late.”

“Wha—is he trying to drown himself?”

“It would be best that I not say. You need a way to be able to breathe underwater. Mjolnir’s powers of flight will not be enough for this.”

“Alright. Thank you, Heimdall.”

After receiving a mouthpiece that wrapped around his jaw and over his nose, Thor removed his boots and changed into a simple tunic and trousers before using Mjolnir to speed up the trip. Without hesitation, he dove into the water and continued further into the dark depths. No matter where he looked, he found no sight of his brother anywhere, and this greatly disconcerted him. He only hoped that he really wasn’t dead and hadn’t been swept away by the current or picked up by some underwater creature.

‘Please, Brother. Please be alright.’

xXxXx

Loki blinked his eyes open tiredly and looked from side to side cautiously. When he tried to turn over, a dull pain throbbed in his back and the muscles in his legs. Actually, he found that he hurt pretty much everywhere. He glanced down and saw that he was laying on what appeared to be a flattened pile of seaweed and he was in some sort of cave. And he was naked. Loki couldn’t remember much of what had happened after he entered the lake, but when he saw a large dark shape a few feet behind him, it was all starting to come back to him.

Hoping the creature wouldn’t notice, Loki began to slowly scoot away, inch by inch. But when its gaze zeroed in on him, Loki no longer cared about being subtle and fired a stunning spell before turning his back to swim for his life. Unfortunately, the seaweed was slippery and tangled around his feet. And for whatever reason, the creature knew to block the spell with its tentacles.

Loki yelped when one of his ankles was grabbed and he was yanked backwards. He clawed at the seaweed, but it was dragged with him. He began to cough when that same black substance choked him. As his mind started to enter the fog from before, Loki could see a tentacle binding his wrists together in front of him, as well as feel two others spreading his thighs.

Loki keened when a tentacle came up to tease at the soft flesh around his cunt as well as at his entrance. He began to thrust back in frustration, and he moaned obscenely when the tip pressed into his hole, causing the already sore skin to stretch. Without warning, the squid plunged its tentacle into his cunt and began to thrust with jerky movements. Expletives and numerous pleas for more continued to pour from the prince’s mouth as he was mercilessly pounded into.

The squid shoved one of its tentacles between Loki’s parted lips, which he opened wider readily. Loki clenched around the limbs thrusting into his cunt and ass so they would rub against every part of him, as well as in order to make them remain inside him longer.

For some odd reason, Loki could swear he heard his voice in the back of his head saying that this was wrong. That this was perverse and immoral. But his mind was so clouded with bliss that he couldn’t find it in himself to care. And then he heard another voice that wasn’t his own. It seemed familiar, but he couldn’t be quite sure.

Loki nearly choked on the tentacle in his mouth when he was jostled about, then he let out a whine as he felt the creature pull out of him. He slumped over on his side, completely motionless because of the inability to move his muscles, and gripped the slimy strands of seaweed in his fingers as he tried to catch his breath.

xXxXx

A muffled gasp emitted through the mouthpiece when Thor’s eyes looked upon the scene in front of him. His brother was completely naked and being held down by the Kraken, which Thor believed to be a myth, and the creature was buried inside several places of the male’s body. And what was worse, the man seemed to be enjoying it, if the loud moans and sharp thrusts were anything to go by. Thor knew something was wrong, that his brother would never behave this way.

“LOKI! BROTHER!” Thor shouted as loud as he could through the mouthpiece. At first he believed he went unheard, but when the slighter man opened his eyes, instead of the familiar emerald green irises, the entire eye was black. “RELEASE HIM!”

Thor threw Mjolnir at the creature’s head, and while it was slowed down by the water, the hammer still hit its mark. The squid was slightly dazed and stumbled as Mjolnir returned to the god’s hand. The blonde spared a glance at his brother, who was lying on the ground seemingly lifeless. The sooner he killed this thing, the sooner he could bring Loki home.

Thor kicked backwards a few feet, trying to draw the Kraken away from his brother, and it worked. Once they were a safe enough distance away, the god held Mjolnir out and, even though he couldn’t draw from the sky, he shot a small lightning bolt using power from within himself. Even though he couldn’t smell it, Thor knew the odor of burning flesh was there, and he could hear it too.

He fired another shock at it, then while it was dazed ripped off two of its legs. Thor had to move away even more so the creature’s blood didn’t get in his eyes. He swam around to its other side and ripped off two more legs before deciding that would be sufficient and it would eventually bleed to death. Thor then retrieved his brother’s prone body and they returned to the surface.

As soon as they were on land, Thor removed the mouthpiece and watched as the gills on Loki’s neck closed up and became normal skin again. The other male’s eyes snapped open and the black faded to its usual white and green, then he turned over and began choking. Thor approached him and rubbed his back as he coughed up a black sludge that sloshed on the ground.

“Go away, Thor. Don’t look at me,” Loki said with a raspy voice.

“I won’t abandon you, Brother,” the blonde replied, kneading his thumb against the nape of his neck. “Where are your clothes?”

Loki lifted his head and pointed towards the shrubs where he had hidden his clothes earlier. Thor could see that the same black substance was oozing from his nostrils. As Thor was leaving, he could hear the other male hit by another wave of vomiting.

When Thor returned to Loki’s side, he draped the man’s cape over his shoulders, then set the rest of the pile on the grass. Why Loki had been wearing this outfit, he couldn’t be sure, but he was thankful for it. Loki wrapped the fabric around him tightly, and Thor noticed a dark smudge on the back of his hand from where he had wiped his nose.

“Feel better?”

“No,” Loki grumbled. “Well? Aren’t you going to ask?”

“Ask what?”

“Oh don’t play dumb, Thor. Why I was down there. Why I was spreading my legs for a beast. Again.”

“It is none of my business. And it was not your fault. You were not yourself.” Loki set his chin on his knees and released a sigh.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“That’s my job as your older brother. I am supposed to look after you.” The younger male sniffed.

“Just telling you now, I am never going swimming again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I imagined Loki’s dick shouting with a chipmunk voice “I’m free!” and waving tiny arms. Penises do not have arms! (Notice how I prioritize.)
> 
> And I know the Kraken is an ocean-based creature that eats boats, but I wanted to use it because it’s from Norse mythology and…reasons.


End file.
